Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Italian
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Italian translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: biscotto : cookiePlural: biscotti : perSecond: al secondo : menu: menù : stats: ''statistiche : ''stastistics: statistiche : updates: aggiornamenti : store: negozio : general: generale : prestige: prestigio : total: totale : producing: produzione : sell: vendi : upgrades unlocked: potenziamenti acquisiti : unlocked: acquisiti : achievements: obiettivi : milk: latte : orangeJuice: succo d'arancia : raspberryMilk: latte al lampone : chocolateMilk: latte al cioccolato : plainMilk: latte bianco : prestigeNote: (Nota: ogni gettone divino ti assegnerà +2% B/s. Puoi ottenere più gettoni resettando il gioco con più biscotti!) : milkNote: (Nota: ottieni latte tramite gli obiettivi. Il latte permette di conseguire potenziamenti esclusivi durante il gioco.) : shadowAchievement: Obiettivi fantasma : shadowNote: (Questi sono obiettivi sleali o difficili da ottenere. Non aumentano il latte.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: cursore : pluralName: cursori : actionName: cliccati : description: Autoclicca una volta ogni 10 secondi. Grandma : singularName: nonna : pluralName: nonne : actionName: cotti : description: Un'arzilla nonnina per cuocere più biscotti. Farm : singularName: fattoria : pluralName: fattorie : actionName: raccolti : description: Coltiva piante di biscotti da semi di biscotti. Factory : singularName: fabbrica : pluralName: fabbriche : actionName: fabbricati : description: Produce grandi quantità di biscotti. Mine : singularName: miniera : pluralName: miniere : actionName: estratti : description: Estrae impasto per biscotti e gocce di cioccolato. Shipment : singularName: astronave : pluralName: astronavi : actionName: spediti : description: Importa biscotti freschi dal pianeta dei biscotti. Alchemy lab : singularName: laboratorio alchemico : pluralName: laboratori alchemici : actionName: tramutati : description: Tramuta l'oro in biscotti! Portal : singularName: portale : pluralName: portali : actionName: recuperati : description: Apre una porta nel Cookieverso. Time machine : singularName: macchina del tempo : pluralName: macchine del tempo : actionName: riconquistati : description: Riporta i biscotti dal passato, prima ancora che fossero mangiati. Antimatter condenser : singularName: condensatore di antimateria : pluralName: condensatori di animateria : actionName: condensati : description: Condensa l'antimateria dell'universo in biscotti. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: Pare che tu stia facendo dei biscotti. Ma nessuno li vuole mangiare. : 5: Il tuo primo vassoio finisce nella spazzatura. Il randagio del quartiere lo tocca appena. : 50: La tua famiglia accetta di assaggiare alcuni dei tuoi biscotti. : 100: I tuoi biscotti sono conosciuti nel vicinato. : 500: La gente sta iniziando a parlare dei tuoi biscotti. : 1,000: Si parla dei tuoi biscotti nel raggio di chilometri. : 3,000: I tuoi biscotti sono rinomati nell'intera città!! : 6,000: I tuoi biscotti portano tutti i ragazzi in cortile. : 10,000: Ora i tuoi biscotti hanno il loro sito web personale! : 20,000: I tuoi biscotti valgono un sacco di soldi. : 30,000: I tuoi biscotti vengono venduti in paesi lontani. : 40,000: La gente viene da molto lontano per assaggiare i tuoi biscotti. : 60,000: Re e Regine di tutto il mondo apprezzano i tuoi biscotti. : 80,000: Ci sono dei musei dedicati ai tuoi biscotti. : 100,000: Una giornata nazionale è stata istituita in onore dei tuoi biscotti. : 200,000: I tuoi biscotti sono stati dichiarati parte delle meraviglie del mondo. : 300,000: I libri di storia dedicano un intero capitolo ai tuoi biscotti. : 450,000: I tuoi biscotti sono stati messi sotto la sorveglianza del governo. : 600,000: L'intero pianeta apprezza i tuoi biscotti! : 1,000,000: Strane creature da pianeti vicini desiderano provare i tuoi biscotti. : 5,000,000: Antiche divinità dal profondo del cosmo si sono risvegliate per assaggiare i tuoi biscotti. : 10,000,000: Esseri provenienti da altre dimensioni raggiungono la nostra solo per assaggiare i tuoi biscotti. : 30,000,000: I tuoi biscotti sono dotati di autocoscienza. : 100,000,000: L'universo si è trasformato a livello molecolare in pasta di biscotto. : 300,000,000: I tuoi biscotti stanno riscrivendo le leggi fondamentali dell'universo. : 1,000,000,000: Un notiziario locale trasmette un servizio di 10 minuti sui tuoi biscotti. Vittoria! (vinci un biscotto) : 10,000,000,000: E' ora di smettere di giocare. 10,000 Cookies News : I biscotti random random! News : I biscotti rendono random random! News : Ricerche su random dimostrano che i biscotti non provocano effetti nocivi. News: Biscotti inaspettatamente diffusi fra random! News : Sgradevoli protuberanze riscontrate su random presso un impianto di biscotti; "Hanno praticamente sempre avuto quell'aspetto", sostiene un biologo. News : Nuova specie di random avvistata in un lontano paese; "Mmm, sa di biscotti", riferisce un biologo." News : "random", rivela una celebrità. News : I medici random News : I biscotti si accompagnano bene con l'arrosto di random, sostiene un controverso chef. News : "I vostri biscotti contengono random?", chiede l'autorità contro la contraffazione di biscotti. News : Gli scienziati predicono un'imminente "fine del mondo" causata dai biscotti; frequenti le battute fra colleghi. News : Uomo rapina una banca, compra biscotti col ricavato. News : Cosa rende i biscotti così saporiti? "Probabilmente tutta la ***** che ci mettono dentro", dice un anonimo passante. News : Uomo si scopre allergico ai biscotti; "Che svitato", dicono i parenti. News : Politico straniero coinvolto in uno scandalo per contrabbando di biscotti. News : I biscotti sono oggi più popolari random, riferisce uno studio. News : Epidemia di obesità affligge la nazione; gli esperti incolpano random. News : Penuria di biscotti colpisce la città: i cittadini costretti a mangiare tartine; "Semplicemente non è la stessa cosa", ammette il sindaco. News : "Dovete ammetterlo, tutta questa storia dei biscotti è un po' inquietante", dice un idiota confuso. News : Film cancellato per mancanza di attori. "Sono tutti a casa a mangiare biscotti", lamenta il regista. News : Comico costretto a eliminare il suo sketch sui biscotti a causa di un'indigestione non correlata. News : Una nuova religione fondata sui biscotti prende piede nella nazione. News : "Reperti fossili rivelano la presenza di organismi basati sul biscotto durante l'esplosione cambriana" affermano gli scienziati. News : Sequestrati misteriosi biscotti illegali; "Hanno un sapore terribile", dice la polizia. News : Uomo trovato morto dopo l'ingestione di un biscotto. Gli investigatori propendono per l'ipotesi dello "spione della mafia". News : "L'universo sostanzialmente gira su se stesso" sostiene un ricercatore. "Sono biscotti fino in fondo." News : Marginale incidente causato dai biscotti incenerisce una città; i paesani limitrofi chiedono di partecipare alla ricostruzione. News : I nostri media sono controllati dall'industria dei biscotti? Potrebbe essere davvero il caso, sostiene uno squinternato teorico della cospirazione. News : Biscotti consumati da persone di tutte le età, inclusi i feti, sostiene uno studio. News : cookie-flavored random News : Aprono in città ristoranti che servono solo biscotti. Si servono brasato di biscotti, biscotto alla fiorentina, e per dolce: crêpes. News : I biscotti potrebbero essere la chiave per random, sostengono gli scienziati. 'Building based' 1 Grandma "Biscotti soffici." -nonna "Siamo brave nonne." -nonna "Schiavitù contrattuale." -nonna "Da' un bacio alla tua nonna." -nonna "Perchè non vieni a trovarmi più spesso?" -nonna "Chiamami..." -nonna 50 Grandmas "Assolutamente disgustoso." -nonna "Mi fai venir la nausea." -nonna "Mi disgusti." -nonna "Oggi risorgiamo." -nonna "Tutto ha inizio da qui." -nonna "Presto sarà tutto finito." -nonna "Avresti potuto evitarlo." -nonna 1 Farm News : Fattorie di biscotti sospettate di utilizzo illegittimo di forza-lavoro anziana! News : Le fattorie di biscotti riversano cioccolato nocivo nei nostri fiumi, dichiara uno scienziato! News : Il dibattito sul cioccolato geneticamente modificato coinvolge i coltivatori di biscotti! News : Gli allevamenti di biscotti all'aperto incontrano il favore della gioventù odierna, dice uno specialista. News : I biscotti di fattoria ritenuti inadatti alla dieta vegana, dice un nutrizionista. 1 Factory News : Le fabbriche di biscotti ritenute causa del riscaldamento globale! News : Il dibattito sul clima cioccolatoso investe le fabbriche di biscotti! News : Fabbriche di biscotti in sciopero, forza-lavoro rimpiazzata dalla servitù robotica! News : Fabbriche di biscotti in sciopero. I lavoratori pretendono di smettere di essere pagati in biscotti! News : Il consumo di biscotti di fabbrica collegato all'obesità, sostiene uno studio. 1 Mine News : 2 e 1002 minatori vittime di una catastrofe in una miniera di cioccolato! News : 2 e 1002 minatori intrappolati dal crollo di una miniera di cioccolato! News : Le miniere di cioccolato accusate di provocare terremoti e avvallamenti! News : Incidente in miniera di cioccolato. Il cioccolato inonda il villaggio vicino! News : Scoperta nelle profondità delle miniere di cioccolato l'esistenza di "bizzarri esseri cioccolatosi"! 1 Shipment News : Scoperto nuovo pianeta di cioccolato ed è subito meta di astronavi del commercio di biscotti! News : Scoperto enorme pianeta di cioccolato dal nucleo composto al 99.8% di puro cioccolato fondente! News : Il turismo spaziale in crescita: i pianeti lontani attraggono più milionari annoiati! News : Organismi basati sul cioccolato rilevati su un pianeta lontano! News : Antichi utensili per la cottura ritrovati su un lontano pianeta. "Implicazioni agghiaccianti" dicono gli esperti. 1 Alchemy Lab News : Le riserve d'oro nazionali si riducono: sempre più metallo prezioso è tramutato in biscotti! News : La gioielleria di cioccolato fa tendenza. Oro e diamanti "solo una moda passeggera" dice uno specialista. News : Anche l'argento è ora convertibile in cioccolato bianco! News : Chiuso laboratorio alchemico difettoso: tramutava biscotti in futile oro. News : Biscotti di laboratorio rifiutati dai puristi! 1 Portal News : La nazione in allarme: sempre più creature inquietanti emergono dai portali dimensionali! News : Portali dimensionali coinvolti nel disastro di una città inghiottita! News : Il turismo nel Cookieverso è gettonato fra i giovani annoiati! Il tasso delle vittime raggiunge il 73%! News : I portali per il Cookieverso sospettati di causare invecchiamento precoce e ossessioni per la cottura, sostiene uno studio. News : "Non prendete casa vicino a portali," dice uno specialista. "I vostri figli rischiano di diventare strambi e corrotti nel midollo." 1 Time Machine News : Macchine del tempo coinvolte nello scandalo della riscrittura della storia. O no? News : Macchine del tempo impiegate per illecito turismo temporale! News : Biscotti importati dal passato considerati "inadatti al consumo umano", sostiene uno storico. News : Svariati personaggi storici inspiegabilmente rimpiazzati da ammassi di impasto parlante! News : "Ho visto il futuro" dichiara un macchinista del tempo, "e desidero non tornarvi più." 1 Antimatter Condenser News : Il primo condensatore di antimateria azionato con successo. Non devasta la realtà! News : "Mi spiegate perché dovremmo aver bisogno di acceleratori di particelle per cucinare biscotti?" chiede una cittadina poco informata. News : "Sbrogliare il tessuto della realtà rende questi biscotti semplicemente più gustosi" dichiara uno scienziato. News : Un'intera città apparentemente inghiottita da un buco nero prodotto dall'antimateria. Fonti più attendibili affermano che la città "non è in realtà mai esistita"! News : I ricercatori stabiliscono che ciò di cui l'industria dei biscotti ha bisogno innanzitutto sono "più magneti". |} 'Grandmapocalypse based' : appeased1: "Rinsecchire!" -nonna : appeased2: "Contorcersi!" -nonna : appeased3: "Pulsare!" ''-nonna : ''appeased4: "Sgranocchiare!" ''-nonna : ''appeased5: "Risorgeremo di nuovo." ''-nonna : ''appeased6: "Un semplice contrattempo." ''-nonna : ''appeased7: "Non siamo sazie." ''-nonna : ''appeased8: "Troppo tardi." -nonna Category:Translation